La Feria
by Iukarey
Summary: Los chicos deciden salir de paseo a escondidas de Splinter, ¿se dará cuenta?


**Hola, vengo con un fic especial de Halloween, escrito por Dana y por mi. Entre las dos lo hicimos y espero que les guste.**

**Aquí las tortugas tienen como nueve años.**

**Las tortugas son propiedad de KEVIN EASTMAN Y PETER LAIRD Y LA CADENA NICKELODEON.**

* * *

><p>Era una día de halloween y en la ciudad había una feria. Las tortugas tenían nueve años y querían ir pero su papá dijo que no. Pero ellos le insistieron mucho a su papá pero el maestro Splinter les había dicho que no porque era peligroso.<p>

En la noche tuvieron una idea, se iban a ir a dormir temprano, diciéndole a su papá que les dolía el estómago. Los cuatro le dijeron eso al maestro Splinter y se fueron a acostar, el maestro Splinter pensó que se les pasaría pronto.

Cuando creyeron que era prudente, colocaron unos muñecos y almohadas debajo de las mantas y se salieron a la feria.

En la feria todos los niños iban disfrazados y nadie les prestó mucha atención mas bien les dijeron que sus disfraces eran muy bonitos. En la feria había un concurso y los mejores disfraces se iban a llevar boletos y cupones para la feria para que se pasearan en todos los juegos y los pudieran cambiar también por dulces, refrescos y comida; eso les gustó a los niños porque no llevaban dinero para subirse a los juegos, así que entraron y ganaron porque sus disfraces eran muy originales. Así se subieron a todos los juegos. Al carrusel, luego a los carritos chocones, donde Donnie y Leo se subieron a uno y Raphael y Mikey se subieron a otro. Raphael y Mikey se la llevaron golpeando el carrito de Leo y Donnie por mas que trataban de escapar.

Luego fueron a los juegos de suertes, Donatello lanzó las canicas y se ganó un robot de juguete. Miguel Ángel probó con las pelotas a tirar botellas y se ganó un perrito de cuerda que brincaba. Leonardo jugó con los dardos y reventó todos los globos, por lo que se ganó un camión de juguete y Raphael jugó a disparar con la escopeta a los patitos de plástico y se ganó una pistola de agua.

Los cuatro hermanitos se lo estaban pasando de lo más entretenidos, fueron a la casa de los espejos y luego a la casa de los sustos. Raphael se divertía asustando a sus hermanitos hasta que salió corriendo porque en una de las vitrinas había unas cucarachas.

Todo iba muy bien solo faltaba subirse a la rueda de la fortuna, en la cual a Donatello le daba miedo subirse.

-Donnie es un gallina, Donnie es un gallina – decía Raphael burlándose de su hermano.

-No lo soy – se defendió el niño.

-No tengas miedo, Donnie, yo me subiré contigo – dice Mikey.

-Donnie es un miedoso, hasta Mikey es más valiente – se burlaba Raph.

-Basta, Raph no te burles de tu hermano – le regañó Leonardo. – vamos a subirnos a ese juego y luego nos vamos para la casa porque se está haciendo tarde –

Los cuatro subieron a la rueda, y si le daba mucho miedo a Donnie, pero se aguantó. Desde arriba todo se veía muy bonito. Alcanzaban a ver toda la ciudad. Ellos estaban muy felices, siempre habían estado en la parte más baja de la ciudad, en las alcantarillas, y ahora estaban por encima de todos, las luces y los coches se miraban muy lindos igual que los edificios.

Finalmente llegó el momento de bajar de la rueda, primero Donnie y Mikey. Donnie estaba un poquito mareado y se sentó a esperar a que se le pasara. Luego bajaron Leo y Raph y se sentaron con su hermanito. Leonardo todavía tenía algunos cupones para refrescos y fue por uno para su hermanito Donatello.

Pero en eso unas personas se acercaron a ellos, eran reporteros.

-Hola niños, somos del canal 6 de noticias, andamos buscando a sus papás – dijo la reportera

-¿Nuestros papás? – preguntó asustado Leonardo.

-Si, luego de entrevistarlos a ustedes, entrevistaremos a sus padres para preguntarles cómo les ayudaron a hacer sus bonitos disfraces, además de que se ganaron unos premios también, en este momento ustedes están en televisión en las noticias de la noche, ¿quieren decirle algo a alguien? –

Los cuatro niños miraron a las cámaras y micrófonos frente a ellos.

-¡qué bueno! ¡Sensei se va a poner bien contento cuando le digamos que se ganó unos premios! – saltó Miguel Ángel pero sus hermanos lo vieron de mala manera.

-Este…-

-¡Miren, un platillo volador está aterrizando allá! – dijo de repente Donatello, y cuando los adultos voltearon, los chicos emprendieron la carrera.

-Oye, Donnie, yo no vi ningún platillo volador – dijo Mikey.

-Es una distracción, es para que nos dieran chance de correr – explicó su hermano.

-¿Y porqué tenemos que irnos? Todavía no subimos a las tazas voladoras – se quejó el más pequeño.

-Porque… si Sensei esta viendo las noticias, seguro estamos en problemas.- dijo Leonardo bajando las escaleras para llegar a la alcantarilla.

-Ah – dijo el pequeño Miguel Ángel - ¿Y ustedes creen que Sensei haya visto las noticias? –

-Siempre las ve – dijo asustado Leonardo –

-con suerte y ahora no las vi…o – Raphael no pudo terminar, en la entrada de su casa, estaba su padre, al fondo el televisor mostrando las escenas de la feria donde minutos antes los chicos se estaban divirtiendo.

-Buenas noches, hijos míos, veo que ya se sienten mejor del estómago, ahora, ¿Podrían decirme que tal les fue en la feria? – dijo Splinter con tono neutral.

-Bien, papá, nos diver…- comenzó animado Miguel Ángel pero sus hermanos lo miraron feo y se cayó poco a poco – timos mucho –

-Oh, que bien… ¡A la cocina los cuatro, tenemos que hablar sobre las reglas y lo importante de obedecer! – señaló Splinter la cocina y los niños caminaron mirando el piso.

Luego de que Splinter los regañara mucho y les dijera que estaban castigados, los muchachos se fueron a sus cuartos algo tristes. Splinter les dijo que dejaran sus regalos en la cocina y ellos obedecieron. Pero al rato Splinter vio los juguetes y se sintió mal por regañarlos mucho, después de todo solo eran niños y querían divertirse. Así que a la mañana siguiente Splinter les dijo que si prometían no volver a salir sin permiso les regresaría sus premios, los chicos así lo hicieron y Splinter les dio sus juguetes.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje, el final algo corto, pero aunque Dana sabía que los chicos se habían ganado el castigo, no tuvo corazón mi pequeña de dejarlos sin sus juguetes.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
